


They Were Roommates

by Mimmininnin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Benny and Izana are both super underappreciated characters, Domestic, Friends to Lovers, I hope the few of you who read this like it lol, I only mean for them to be friends at first, M/M, Roommates, probably ooc lmao, rarepair HECK, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmininnin/pseuds/Mimmininnin
Summary: Benny is asked if he'll be roommates with the new guy, which he accepts without knowing he's a noble. Eh, that's fine, they'll only be roommates until they clean him a room of his own.





	1. A Roomate

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God they were roommates. 
> 
> It's been a while since I've written anything so how bout a little series that oneone wanted nor will read? Better than a crappy fic getting a lot of praise lmao.

“Ah! M-Mister Benny!” 

Benny smiled, though, by the look on Felicia’s face, it didn’t come off that way. 

“Good morning Felicia, what do you need me for.”

“Er, sorry to bother you, but we got a new recruit today! If you wouldn’t mind, Corrin wanted to know if you were willing to..” 

It couldn’t be! Was she going to ask him to show the new guy around? Was he going to make friends with this new person before they heard rumors from anyone else! A dream come true!

“Let him share your room?” 

Oh. 

“Ah, well-” Benny began.

“Oh! But I mean it’s fine if you can't or don’t want to! I mean you were just the first option because. You know. You bunk alone and… It’s totally fine! I’ll go tell Corrin!” Felicia turned around began to swiftly walk off. 

“WAIT!” Benny yelled. Oops. 

Felicia froze on the spot.

“Felicia please wait. I'm sorry for raising my voice. Please let me reply before you make assumptions!”

“Ah. Yes, Mister Benny! Ah… What is your response?”

Benny took a second to breathe. “Yeah. I’d love to let the new recruit room with me.” 

Felicia nodded and ran off. 

Benny sat back down about to resume his charm making. 

“Oh yeah!” Felicia called out. “This will only be temporary since the new guy is a noble!” 

Benny sat, watching Felicia scurry off as he did not resume his charm making. 

Would’ve been great if she told him that before he agreed.


	2. An Onmyoji

After a long day of assorted chores and being gawked at from the other members of the army, Ignatius was looking forward to long, restful night to do it all again tomorrow. 

“Evening!” An unfamiliar man greeted him when he opened the door. 

Oh yeah. Benny forgot about that. 

“Good evening.” He said blankly. He didn’t try to smile. He seemed a little put off by that. 

He sat down on his small bed. 

“Sorry if that came off gruff.” Benny said, rather gruffly. 

“It’s okay!” He exclaimed. “I’m Izana! Archduke of Izumo! I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Benny winced. He already didn’t make a great impression just now, and this definitely won't help him recover. 

“Haha! I have to say! I expected you to look quite different!” Izana laughed. 

“Eh?”

Izana tilted his head like a confused puppy. Really cute, Benny thought to himself. 

“My bad, I just thought someone who fed ducklings and made little charms for all   
his friends would look cuter!”

Benny felt blood rush to his cheeks. Izana giggled at the sight. 

“Benny’s your name right?” Benny nodded. “I’m sure we’ll be great friends!”

Izana got off of his small cot and stretched. “Whelp! They organized a little after diner party to welcome me! And by they I mean me. Are you gonna come?” He asked, eyes twinkling. 

“Ah, sorry…” Benny apologized “I don’t really like parties.”

Izana gasped. 

“Well,” he started. “As the host, I’m obligated to make sure my parties are good for everyone! Let’s go, Benny!”

Izana grabbed Benny’s arm and pulled him towards the door. 

Benny’s cheek twitched.

The new guy wasn’t scared of him!


End file.
